The Ides of Forgiveness
by Leyli1
Summary: (WIP, AU)Four years after Reed is presumed dead, he is found on a planet that is immersed in a bitter civil war that is controlled by the Xindi.


Ides Of Forgiveness:   
  
  
  
Summary: Four years after Reed is presumed dead, he is found on a planet that is immersed in a bitter civil war.   
  
Rating: I would say PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Enterprise", "Star Trek", or any of the characters in this story. They are owned by someone else...probably many someone else's. I gain no profit from this story so please don't sue....I will flee to Sweeden if you do.   
  
Notes:   
  
1. This story features a lot of angst. If you don't like angsty stories then I suggest you not read this.   
  
2. This story features the entire crew. Since this is a WIP (though, the first half is completly written), dynamics may change but, as of right now, there is no defined romantic relationships.  
  
3. This is going to be rather long, folks. I would suspect more than 20 chapters. I will try to update two or three times a week.   
  
4. I tend not to write for the sole purpose of reviews (including any criticism or suggestions) but they are welcome.   
  
5. Thanks for reading!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: "They Don't See"   
  
"Xientz def heiju!"  
  
Malcolm's head was spinning with pain. He couldn't remember leaving the woods but as far as he could tell by feeling the cold metal beneath his bare back he was laying on a floor. He pressed his eyes harder together to block out the blinding light above him but he could do nothing to block out the voices screaming at him.   
  
"Xientz def heiju! Zientiz labul frieghn!"  
  
The last thing he felt was the stabbing pain caused by a kick to his ribs. He let out a small gasp and the world became no more.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
~~Back on Enterprise~~   
  
  
  
"Calm down, Travis. Hoshi, scan for Mr. Reed's bio signs. Travis, what happened?" The captain put a reassuring hand on Mayweathers shoulder.  
  
"These two aliens took Malcolm. He pushed me down behind a boulder, they couldn't see me. He told me to get back to the ship and bring help. I left him there with them. I saw them shot him in the back and then they dragged him away. That's right before I told you to beam me back up."   
  
Trip walked into the room and caught the end of the sentence. "Whoa, what happened?"   
  
"It appears Mr. Reed is a hostage on the planet." T'Pol shifted her weight from one foot to the other before studying the console in front of her.   
  
Jonathan glanced at the commander and than at Hoshi. "Hoshi, anything?"   
  
"I can't locate him, Captain. I have picked up the signal from his communicator, however. It's about 500 meters from where the shuttle set down."   
  
"Anyone near it?"   
  
"No, Captain. Captain, you don't understand. I'm not reading any life signs. Not Malcolm's or these aliens."   
  
"T'Pol, what do you now about this planet?"   
  
"Not much, sir. Just what was in the Vulcan database. I have never visited any of the colonies on the planet."   
  
"What about the distress call, is it still...."   
  
"Yes, sir. It hasn't stopped."   
  
Trip was having a hard time trying not to hide his emotions over the situation. "Shouldn't we send down a away team or somethin'?"   
  
"Not yet. I'm not sending anyone down there until I know what is going on."   
  
"Captain, Malcolm could be dying or already dead!" Trip hollared.   
  
"Control yourself, Trip. I know the sitituation! I'm not risking another member of my crew!"   
  
"Captain....!" Trip was pleading.   
  
"Trip, I don't want to force you to leave the bridge! Are there any ships in the area? Any shuttles they could have transported him on to?"   
  
"I am not detecting any, Sir." T'Pol glanced up and then back down.   
  
"Okay. Trip, assemble an away team and take the other shuttle down. Make sure everyone is armed."   
  
  
  
-------------------   
  
"Leave me alone!" he had lost track of how long he had been screaming. How long they had been striking and burning and beating him, "I'm so tired...just leave me alone."   
  
"Xientz def heiju!" Two or three voices were screaming at him. Almost pleading with him but the language was foreign to his hears and he had no idea what they were saying. He didn't recognize the language and unable to open his swollen eyes, he was forced to take the beating for unknown enemies. Strong hands, at least four, were lifting him from the floor and were holding him in a standing position.   
  
"Human. What is your name?"   
  
The voice sounded familiar, he had heard it before. An away mission? Earth? An alien vessel? His clouded mind could not lock down on the elusive memory. He coughed and could feel the warmth of the blood dripping down his chin, "Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Starfleet officer 0985641."   
  
"Why are you here?"   
  
"Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Starfleet officer 098561." He was rewarded with a slap across his face.   
  
"I will not stand such insolence! Where is your vessel?" The voice was eerily calm.   
  
"Lieutenant Malcolm Reed..." He was dropped to the floor, "Starfleet officer..." A hard punch sent him falling to the side, more blood escaping his already battered face. "098561."   
  
"I will not play this game, human. You will tell me what I want to know or I will make you pay...and your punishment will far surpass that of the thousands on Earth suffered." A tight grip grabbed ahold of a tuft of sweaty hair and used it to pull back Malcolm's head.   
  
"Xindi?"   
  
"You're not as dumb as you look, human." With that he smashed Reed's face in to the cold, blood stained ground beneath his feet. The last words he heard before he greeted unconciousness again, "Rest, human. You'll need it where you're going."   
  
  
  
-----------  
  
~Enterprise~   
  
Trip landed the shuttle that carried T'Pol, Hoshi, Merriweather, and himself to the planet in a clearing a short distance away from the other abandoned craft. "Travis, I get what you're going through but you're going to have to help us if we're bringing Malcolm back with us."   
  
"Aye, sir. I will do my best, sir."   
  
T'pol, who had already opened the hatch and stepped out of the shuttle, walked the steps to the other shuttle followed closely behind by Hoshi. Merriweather and Tucker followed a few steps behind. All four officers had their phasers drawn and pointed in different directions. "That's the boulder I was behind." Travis spoke quietly while pointing at the large rock.   
  
"Are you sure, Ensign?"   
  
"Of course! Do you see any other boulders?"   
  
T'pol, not catching the sarcasm lowered her weapon, "I do not. However, the only foot prints here are your's and Mr. Reed's. Also, I am detecting no bio signs, alien nor human."   
  
"Whatever, we'll just follow Malcolm's foot prints to see where they go to. That will at least be some sort of clue." Trip spoke as he stepped forward to investigate the tracks in the snow.   
  
"As you can see, Commander Tucker, the footprints head nowhere. Either he was beamed up to a hidden vessel or Mr Merriweather is not speaking the truth."   
  
"Of course I am! We were right here! The aliens came from over there and they were running. I don't know why there are no footprints in the snow!"   
  
"Stop fighting, it accomplishes nothing. We should get back to the ship...at least we can try to search for masked warp signatures up there." Hoshi holstered her weapon and waited for command.   
  
Trip hesitated, "Agreed. There is nothing we can do here. Let's get back to Enterprise. T'Pol and Merriweather, take the other shuttle up and Hoshi and I will follow."   
  
Merriweather started in disbelief at the other three officers but bit his tongue. "Yes, sir."  
  
----------------------------  
  
TBC 


End file.
